Jamais l'un sans l'autre
by VoidPouette
Summary: [ATTENTION SPOIL HP7] Jamais il n'avait pensé que c'était possible que l'un existe sans l'autre. Ils étaient deux et une seule personne à la fois. Pourtant...


**Auteur : VoidPouette**

**Titre : Jamais l'un sans l'autre**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling ! et surtout merci à elle pour avoir écrit un si bon 7eme tome !**

**ATTENTION ! SPOILER HP7 !! SPOILER HP7 !! SPOILER HP7 !! SPOILER HP7 !! ATTENTION !**

Il ne pouvait y croire…Pourtant il était bien là, dans la Grande Salle alors que la plupart des élèves passait à côté de lui pour rejoindre leur famille, leurs amis ou bien pour pleurer un mort.

C'est ce qu'il faisait lui-même en ce moment, il était agenouillé auprès de son frère et ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait bien pu se passer. Tout était allé trop vite et alors que des mois et des mois s'étaient écoulés, il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes entre le temps où le monde était en paix et cet instant où il constatait que son frère était mort.

Avant d'être dans la Grande Salle, essoufflé et courbaturé, George courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il ne savait comment ses pieds pouvaient encore le porter alors qu'il ne les sentait même plus. Les sorts fusaient de tous côtés et il se baissa pour une énième fois afin d'éviter un éclair vert qui aurait pu être mortel s'il avait touché sa cible. Le rayon toucha néanmoins une colonne de pierre qui explosa sous le choc. Les fragments de roches volèrent en tout sens et George cria en se jetant sur le 7ème année Serdaigle qui l'accompagnait, pour le pousser de la trajectoire d'un des projectiles. Il reçut tout de même un coup sur le côté et fut projeté contre le mur où il se cogna violemment la tête.

Il glissa contre le mur et resta hébété quelques instants. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et son oreille inexistante l'élançait, il entendait comme un bourdonnement qui feutrait les bruits alentours. Il était comme dans une bulle où les sons lui parvenaient de très loin et terriblement déformés. Il grimaça, porta la main sur le coté de sa tête et sentit un liquide visqueux, qu'il devina être du sang, coulé du trou béant de son oreille le long de l'arrête de son visage. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de rester plus longtemps assis contre ce mur, il devait se lever.

Il brandit sa baguette, se retourna et lança un sort au Mangemort qui se relevait après avoir été soufflé par l'explosion. Il regarda alors autour de lui et remarqua le 7ème année sous les débris. Il se dirigea en titubant jusqu'à lui, l'aida à se relever et avec une énergie insoupçonnée, ils coururent en lançant de tous côtés des sorts qu'ils espéraient atteindre une cible ennemie. Les Mangemorts étaient entrés dans Poudlard, il fallait se dépêcher.

Ils tournèrent à un angle et se retrouvèrent face à face avec un groupe de trois ennemis. Cela ne finirait il jamais ? Combien étaient entrés dans l'enceinte du château ? Les hommes encagoulés pointèrent leur baguette vers les deux adolescents et s'apprêtèrent à lancer des sorts sûrement impardonnables. George ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, leva sa baguette en réfléchissant à une formule appropriée mais c'était trop tard. Ils allaient être touchés par les sorts, le jeune rouquin voyait déjà les hommes en noir esquissés un _avada kedavra_ qui lui serait fatal…

Mais une terrible explosion à quelques mètres d'ici déséquilibra les Mangemorts et le Weasley ne laissa pas passer sa chance.

-COURS !

George poussa le Serdaigle dans un raccourci qu'une tenture dissimulait et lança un _protego_ efficace. Il s'engouffra à son tour dans le passage et longea l'étroit conduit en espérant bien qu'il menait aux alentours de la Grande Salle où il était sûr de trouver des personnes amies et sûrement sa famille.

George pensa à Ginny qui devait être en sécurité dans la Salle sur Demande et à son plus jeune frère qui devait être avec Harry. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander où pouvait bien être le reste de la famille Weasley, qu'il arrivait au bout du tunnel et reconnut avec soulagement le couloir principal qui menait à la Grande Salle.

C'est à cet instant qu'une voix surgit de nulle part. George pointa sa baguette tout autour de lui avant de comprendre que c'était la voix amplifiée du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se répercutait sur tous les murs de Poudlard. Il annonçait une trêve et un répit d'une heure au terme duquel il voulait que Harry vienne à lui. Le jeune homme eut un petit rire à l'entente du discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres et se dit que si Fred était là, il aurait trouvé le moyen de se moquer de telles paroles.

George s'appuya quelques secondes contre la pierre froide et ferma les yeux. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine et semblait vouloir sortir de son corps. Quelques minutes de répit avant que la bataille ne reprenne et du temps pour nos blessés et nos morts... Il en avait déjà sûrement croisés quelques uns mais il n'avait osé s'attarder davantage sur ces sorciers, de peur d'y reconnaître des amis dont la mort avait glacé les traits.

Le Serdaigle, tremblant et qui semblait avoir l'épaule déboîtée, l'appela doucement et lui dit qu'ils feraient mieux de rejoindre la Grande Salle. George acquiesça et suivit promptement le Serdaigle. Il avait grand besoin de voir du monde et surtout, de voir sa famille. Il eut un serrement au cœur mais se ressaisit. Il ne fallait pas pensé aux victimes, il ne devait pas se laisser aller au désespoir. Il devait retrouver son jumeau et cela irait mieux. Tout s'était bien passé, ils savaient combien ses frères étaient de bons sorciers. Plus que quelques pas et ils les retrouvaient tous. Fred, Ginny, Ron, ses parents…

George s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle et scruta les recoins à la recherche des cheveux caractéristiques de sa famille. Il reconnut Ginny qui se jeta dans ses bras et sa mère le serra contre elle dans une étreinte désespérée. Bill était là aussi avec son père. Il y avait Fleur aussi qui sanglotait doucement sur l'épaule de son mari. Il ne manquait que Percy, Ron et Fred…

Au fil des minutes, des élèves ou des professeurs arrivaient en soutenant des blessés ou même des morts. George évitait soigneusement de regarder les corps qui s'alignaient inexorablement. Avec le temps, il aurait du être habitué en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix mais il ne réussissait toujours pas à regarder un mort en face. Fred s'était souvent moqué de lui à ce propos en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un froussard et que ce n'était pas un corps sans vie qui allait lui faire peur alors qu'il se battait contre des choses bien plus terrifiantes.

Fred…

Il ne revenait toujours pas et les autres non plus. George ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose clochait, pourtant il essayait de faire taire cette petite voix. C'était pourtant impossible malgré tous ses efforts. Non. Rien n'était arrivé à Percy, Ron et Fred. C'était impossible. N'est-ce pas ?..

Au bout de minutes interminables pendant lesquelles il n'avait fait que fixer la porte, il vit enfin deux têtes rousses entrées dans la salle. Il se précipita suivit de Ginny et de sa mère pour voir à qui ses cheveux pouvaient appartenir. A des Weasley indubitablement. Oui mais lesquels ?

Soudain George stoppa. Son cœur manqua un battement, sa tête se mit à bourdonner encore plus fortement et il ne pût plus respirer. Percy s'était arrêté à l'extrémité des rangées de cadavres, il pleurait. Il se courba pour poser au sol le corps du deuxième rouquin.

-NOOOOOON !

C'était sa mère qui venait de hurler ainsi et en bousculant George, elle se précipita vers le corps inerte et s'écroula sur la poitrine qui ne se lèverait plus jamais. Ginny cria elle aussi et courut derrière sa mère. Son père l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne se jette sur le corps allongé et ne pût retenir ses larmes alors que, son unique fille devenue démente, ne cessait d'hurler en essayant de se débattre de son emprise.

George restait là. A quelques pas de sa famille. Il ne respirait plus. Quelqu'un derrière lui le bouscula et cela sembla le faire bouger de sa léthargie. Il eut la nausée. Il ouvrit la bouche lentement, respira. Une fois. Deux fois. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, qui il l'était. Il était chez lui au terrier, à se moquer de Ron, à regarder sa mère faire la cuisine, à ébouriffer les cheveux de sa sœur si effrontée, à rire à une blague de Fred.

Fred…

Non, il n'était pas chez lui. Il était à Poudlard dans la grande salle et Fred ne riait pas avec lui à une blague. Non. Fred était allongé par terre et ne riait pas.

Sans s'en rendre compte, George avança vers son jumeau. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fred était allongé là et ne rigolait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère pleurait sur la poitrine de son frère alors que son père lui caressait tendrement les cheveux lui-même anéanti par le chagrin, pourquoi Ginny criait et pleurait à la fois, pourquoi Percy semblaient si abattu, les yeux rougis et brillant de larmes impossible à contenir.

Il s'arrêta au pied de son frère. Il regarda le visage de son jumeau et pour la première fois, regarda un mort réellement de face. Fred avait une sorte de petit sourire moqueur, comme s'il venait de mettre au point une farce qui serait sûrement incroyable. George connaissait bien ce sourire, il le connaissait par cœur. Après tout, c'était celui de son frère, son jumeau, son sourire a lui aussi…

Et soudain, George comprit. Fred était allongé comme endormi, ses parents, sa sœur et son frère pleuraient parce que Fred ne rirait plus, parce que Fred ne concocterait plus de terribles inventions, parce que Fred n'était plus. Tout simplement.

Les jambes de Georges cédèrent alors d'un coup et il se retrouva agenouillé près du visage de son frère. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il ouvrit la bouche, une boule énorme lui bloquait la gorge. Il n'entendit même pas Ron arrivé et Hermione prendre Ginny dans ses bras.

Il tendit la main vers le visage du corps sans vie devant lui et s'arrêta a mi chemin. Il ramena son poing contre sa poitrine et retint un sanglot. Il ferma les yeux très fort pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Il avait mal. Terriblement mal.

Il voulait mourir.

Jamais il ne pouvait y arriver sans Fred. Son cœur allait exploser, il ne pouvait rien faire sans son frère. Il marchait à deux, c'était Fred et George.

Jamais rien d'autre, jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer sans lui, il ne pouvait pas…Il voulait simplement mourir, mourir et être avec Fred.

Mais soudain il sentit une douce chaleur émanée de sa main, là ou il serrait sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur. Il sentit la présence, la magie de Fred dans sa main et puis, tout autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui disait que tout irait bien.

Tout ira bien.

George ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur la baguette de son frère encore tenue par la main inerte. George s'en saisit délicatement en écartant un à un les doigts de la main déjà froide qui se cramponnait au bout de bois et la regarda avec la plus grande attention.

Il colla sa propre baguette à celle de son frère et sourit dans la vide.

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait allé bien loin dans cette vie sans son double mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber maintenant. Il tiendrait jusqu'à la fin de cette bataille, jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre et jusqu'à ce que Voldemort tombe. Il continuerait parce que c'était ce en quoi il se battait depuis toujours avec son frère. Il continuerait parce que c'était ce en quoi il croyait tous les deux. Et surtout, il continuerait parce que jamais plus un membre de la famille Weasley ne devait finir ainsi.

Peut être une fois la guerre finie, il irait rejoindre son frère, peut être se laissera t il glisser vers la mort mais pour le moment, il ne laisserait pas tomber et pour le moment, il allait se battre pour protéger sa famille et parce que Fred le voulait.

Il crut entendre le rire de Fred mais en réalité, c'était lui-même qui riait. Car à travers le rire de George, c'était celui de Fred que l'on pouvait percevoir. Car jamais il n'y avait eut et jamais il n'y aurait George sans Fred et Fred sans George...


End file.
